A Broken Memory
by Invigoration
Summary: Almost a year after DoC. Yuffie is involved in an accident, unable to wake up. Yuffentine. Rated M for language and drug use/
1. Be Strong

Much as I wish I did, I _do not_ own any of the characters in the story. Enjoy!  
Please Review the story since I'd like to know if it's worth continuing or no, and yes this is a **Yuffentine**.

* * *

In the trees lay's a scene of hatred and sadness. There is a clearing where no-one dares to venture through, be it for a shortcut or a place for camping.  
Many wish for it to be destroyed, and for them to feel safe when the time calls for them to walk past the area; but would the lifestream approve? No roads lead to it; no paths are left to lead others there. No map has the convenience of its whereabouts nor does any navigation system whether it be made by the brightest of people or people who have once treaded on the land of purgatory. Give and take, fight and run, love and lose, thrive and fall. Word's with a meaningless aspect to those who step upon the ground of what once belonged to Shinra.

In the town of Midgar, a calm rain falls almost silently around the small bar named 7th Heaven. Silence awaits as people prepare for a phone call no-one wants to listen to, eyes stare warily across the room at another's who may be glassy, vacant or staring back.

The pulses of heart-beats quicken and fingers spread against a water filled glass when one stands up to speak, but calmly sits back down in refusal to begin a conversation.  
"Is it possible that, something could be…"  
"Completely wrong, tragedy awaiting us?" Reno finished off Tifa's question with another question and a frown to match everyone else's vacant eyes.  
"Yuffie is a strong girl, she'll pull through it easily, and she always does. Cloud is with her anyway, he'll keep us updated." Tifa slowly trailed off when she looked down to a picture of herself and the young girl who now may or may not be breathing.  
Everyone watched Tifa in admiration as she regained a confident and reassuring response. However, confidence would be the last emotion when the dial tone rang into someone's ear drum.  
The door handle clicked as the hollow door was opened, rain slowly trailing down a *blonde-haired boy's face and dripped, with a slow steady beat, onto the floor. He looked up at them, a convulsed expression of disgust and hatred.  
Immediately, the glass, which fingers once pressed against, was dropped to the hard floor and shattered to a million pieces — as were the hearts of people in the room who had been dreading the news to come.  
Cloud closed the door behind him and walked to the centre of the room, his eyes not meeting anyone else's just yet. Leaving a second for the silence to sink in and heartbeats to quicken with pace, he looked up to meet Vincent's crimson eyes and shook his head.  
"They can't wake her up." He said, his voice cracking within words.  
Tifa's eyes closed as she held onto the bar for support and shook her head in disbelief. Everyone else stared in horror and shame. Mumbles were heard, heavy breathing began and tears fell from the eyes of the girl's beloved companions. 'They can't wake her up', five word's which rang inside their minds, over and over like a broken record.  
No-one could believe the news they had just received, the news that caused inside them a great turmoil, they were left to contemplate if the young team-mate would ever rise to another challenge.

* * *

Earlier that day.

"CLOUD! I am NOT going on another mission, that's the ninth time this week and I'm tired!" Yuffie complained, stomping her feet on the ground in front of Cloud. He had just announced that trouble had risen in the forest of the outskirts of Midgar. Himself, Cid, Vincent and Yuffie were set to be on a mission to destroy a Vlakorados, which had somehow managed to get itself nearby the village and threaten a group of travelers. Reno refused to journey with them, leaving Cloud to ask Yuffie reluctantly to fill his place.  
"Yuffie, we need someone else's help, you will go with Vincent and start off the fight to try and lure it away, a distraction of sorts, whilst we prepare — not far from you — to get rid of it when it comes our way." Cloud explained with a calm sigh.  
"Why not ask Barrett? He's just lounging around, he has been all week!" Yuffie suggested.  
"He has the flu, he can barely even move right now." Yuffie folded her arms and pouted at him, still refusing to change her decision from staying home.  
Cid rose from the bench and wrapped his arms tightly round Yuffie's waist from behind, picking her up and beginning to walk toward the site where the Vlakorados had attacked.  
A scream rang through everyone's ears as the young girl was carried off, now becoming angrier by the second.  
"CID, PUT ME THE HELL DOWN, I HATE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking and trying to get out of his grip. Of course, her small framed body was absolutely no match against his.  
"Shut your trap and walk, you brat, else you'll get a smack in the mouth, got it?" He yelled back into her ear, even though he knew how much it would agitate her.  
"Whatever, farmer..." muttered Yuffie.  
"WHAT'D I TELL YOU ABOUT 'WHATEVER?'" cried Cid.  
Cloud and Vincent followed behind with a mere smirk on their faces, watching the two make pointless banter.  
The moment Cid let Yuffie out of his grip and put her down, he knew exactly what was to come of her.  
She turned from him and tried to walk the other way, ignoring the fact that he had previously threatened her with physical violence. With one look at Cid's face, it was clear that he had finally had enough of her antics and stormed toward her in such a pace, it showed he meant business with her. Immediately and without hesitation, Yuffie took one look at him and began to run.  
"Get back here, you little maggot!" He screamed whilst chasing after her.  
Cloud stopped and looked back at the two. Yuffie was running as fast as she could and Cid tried to grab her arm every now and then. From afar, it looked as if the two were playing tag and Yuffie was winning. However it was only a small amount of time until someone would give in, or lose.  
Not paying attention to what was ahead, only to the wild man chasing her, Yuffie didn't see the small pebble on the ground which led her to stumble head first onto the tarmac ground. With a high pitched squeal and legs kicking again, she was once again in Cid's grip and being carried off toward the other team members.  
However, this time Yuffie did not fight and try to worm herself away, she simply took it and sulked all the way to the higher regions of Midgar.

"Can you put me down now?"  
"No."  
"Can you put me down now?"  
"No."  
"Can you put me down now?"  
"NO." Cid's face turned hard with irritation and agitation as he stared ahead, still carrying the young girl. After ten seconds wait, she looked up to him.  
"Can you put me down now?"  
"Can you put me down now?"  
"OH, FINE!" He responded and instead of lightly setting her down, he simply dropped her to the ground like an old rag doll. Yuffie winced and scowled at him before standing up and walking beside Cloud.  
"WHY did you have to bring him? Maybe I'd have said yes if he wasn't coming too." She mumbled, still glaring in Cid's direction.

Before Cloud could respond, the four looked up to see the Vlakorados now stood face to face with them, roaring loudly.


	2. Rage

I'm REALLY sorry if this is a bad chapter, I'm so bad at writing fight scenes.. I've never really written them I'm afraid xD  
But, I've tried and you more or less get the idea, hopefully!

* * *

In mere moments, Cloud and Cid were slowly stepping away from the battle and hiding in a sheltered area nearby.

"… So, that's what that noise was snapping a twig." Yuffie said sarcastically. Vincent rolled his eyes and immediately ran toward the Vlakorados in an attempt to begin the fight.

Loading the shotgun held in his hand, he leapt from one rock to another and sprung himself into the air, flipping overhead of the beast.

With a simple blow to the head, the Vlakorados' rage rose above usual and began to swing its head mindlessly with frustration.

"Yuffie, be careful now." Vincent warned, landing nearby her and fire another shot to the monster. Yuffie nodded with a grin and run to ward the Vlakorados, striking it several times with her Shuriken. Although the initial idea was to lure the Vlakorados away, it never did occur to be a problem to have a little fun doing it.

With a simple flick of the tail, Yuffie flew back against the crumbling grey rocks. Unable to realize straight away what was happening, she winced and found herself gasping for air as the chipped rocks dug into her spine, leaving her injured and winded. Seeing his team mate down for a mere few seconds, Vincent jumped by her side and picked her up carefully and retreated to an enclosed area not far from the Vlakorados.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a worried tone, considering to fight alone seeing how tired the girl truly was.

"I'm fine, just winded. Now hurry up and go kill it! I'll help in a minute, alright?" She yelled, becoming agitated by the fact she was unable to regain her strength straight away.

Vincent nodded and ran ahead to the Vlakorados, aiming at its tail in an attempt to disable its use of it. Firing a few bullets directly to its tail left a few wounds in place, but was still able to be used as a defensive weapon. Yuffie ran to Vincent's side and was once again helping in battle, despite her previous encounter, it was clear she was determined to not let her drowsiness take over.

Bullets firing, a Shuriken flying and tormenting the beast, their battle was sure to be won and finally it began to retreat. Yuffie let out a cheer of triumph and grinned at Vincent who stood by, watching – not paying so much attention to their surroundings anymore. The only thoughts which lay in his mind were if Yuffie was honestly okay or not.

"Now we can go home, you can do… Whatever it is you do when you're not boring and I can SLEEP!" She grinned, stretching her arms.

"YUFFIE." Someone screamed from nearby, the voice sounding stern and worried. For a split second, Yuffie's concentration on what seemed to be of the won battle, switched off when she tried to navigate where someone was calling her name from. About to respond, she was suddenly flung against the crumbling cliff again by the Vlakorados' tail before it completely retreated – getting the final word in.

Yuffie screamed and winced loudly as her head snapped back against the rubble and knocked her unconscious. Vincent's eyes widened in shock and worry, thinking at this point what was about to happen and wondering what to do.

**Wow… Do you think its dead?** Chaos remarked, knowing it would get to Vincent.

_Of all situations today, you decide to comment on this one?_

**Why do you care anyway? I'm probably right in saying its dead.**

Shaking his head quickly, Vincent ignored the thought of her death and ran toward the young girl. A loud roar was heard nearby proving the Vlakorados to have been defeated; however it still didn't fix the problem that Yuffie wasn't moving.

"Yuffie..?" He asked in a comforting tone, frowning at the sight of her bleeding head and torn up body. Before he could reach forward to pick her up, he felt himself pulled back by another force as more rocks came tumbling down on Yuffie.

"Watch it Vin, you trying to get yourself killed? Jeez." Cid commented. "Where's Yuffie?" Vincent gave him a cold, hard glare before rushing over to the newly fallen rocks and carefully moving them out of the way.

_Please, please be alright…_

**You really need to sort out your priorities. First Lucrecia, now this.**

Vincent felt an ache in his chest as the name 'Lucrecia' was pulled to the front of his mind, with all thanks to Chaos. Quickly trying to shake off the thought, although not succeeding, he stared down at Yuffie who was now more cut and bruised than before. Frowning, he lifted her up in his arms keeping her head upright and balanced against him; he walked over to Cloud and Cid who were stood nearby watching in confusion.

The sight of their team-mate down made their eye's widen with shock and a weight of guilt to plunge them into an angry state of mind.

Cloud walked over and checked Yuffie's pulse then backed away, frowning. With a new brave face, he took her from Vincent and began walking away.

"I'll call Reno to bring the motorcycle here, make sure that Vlakorados doesn't return." Cloud commanded.

Vincent and Cid watched in silence, not a word to say about the situation. Only worry and hope that Yuffie would be okay.


	3. Silence Lingers

Er, I was a tad stuck on this part... Nothing's getting fully revealed, yet. &Yes, I posted this and the next chapter before but reading through it - it made NO sense at all.  
It was new year last night and I had a few too many, didn't sleep til 6:30am, my bad.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

At 7th Heaven.

"Did the doctor's say what's happened to her?" Tifa asked, her voice shaking along with her own body. Cloud went over to her and slipped his arm round her waist to help support her. Looking to the other's, he frowned slightly and scanned each face.

One's who weren't close to the team-mate as much as he was were clearly scared for her. The pain etched in their eye's showed exactly how much admiration they had for the young girl. Even Cid, the one who argued with her most had a guilty expression and felt the guilt sink each time he looked up to everyone else.

"They said there's not a chance she will wake up tonight but they are doing everything they can." He swallowed, his emotion being caught by the lump in his throat.

Without comforting words, the silence lingered and one by one, they each began to disperse; leaving other's to allow the news to sink in.

First to leave was Barrett who simply admitted he felt too ill to stay awake any longer. Second, Cid. He stood and kept his head down and with a simple grunt wandered out of 7th Heaven to walk off his guilt.

In less than an hour, the group had condensed down leaving only Cloud, Reno, Tifa and Vincent to be at the bar, contemplating their thoughts.

"I should have been there, this should be me instead of her. I should have just gone in the first place." Reno admitted, clenches his fists and staring angrily into space.

"There's nothing you could have done, Reno." Cloud replied, frowning.

"I could have helped."

"Regardless, what's done is done."

"But at what cost?! Cloud, do you honestly know what's up with that kid lately? She's been down because of what's happened at home. She's being practically worked to death and I'm the only one to after listen to her blab her mouth off when she's angry."

Cloud and Tifa looked up to Reno in shock, wondering what response there could be to his judgment.

_I remember her telling me that…_

**I normally tell you a lot of important thing's, you're just too ignorant for your own good.**

_Who asked you?_

**Well, considering I'm now involved in this conversation my 'friend' shall we say, let's look back shall we? Who locked themselves in a coffin for a long time because he was being a selfish little b-**

Vincent shut Chaos out of his thought's and tilted his head slightly at his reflection staring back at him in the mirror, frowning. He sighed quietly and looked at Reno.

"Godo was giving her a hard time last week, telling her she was constantly slacking on her training. She's had to do twice as much training this week not to mention her needing to help out here." Vincent explained, catching eyes with Cloud. "She came here completely exhausted yesterday, needed to get away. One night's rest wasn't going to sort it out… We all knew that." Cloud's frown grew even more, hearing something he knew had been said before but wasn't taken to heart the first time.

Tifa's head snapped up as a thought came to mind, she looked at the three and frowned.

"What do we tell Marlene and Denzel? Yuffie promised to take them to the park tomorrow."

"Tell us what?" Said a child's voice from the stairway. The four looked over to see Marlene stood there in pink spotty pajamas, staring at them. "Well?"

Cloud's jaw clenched as he walked over, almost instinctively and crouched down in front of her.

"Marlene, Yuffie can't take you and Denzel to the park tomorrow." He said softly brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Marlene frowned and looked down a little, not really understanding.

"Oh… Well, when can she?" She said looking up hopeful. Tifa found the conversation to soft to press upon, especially in front of a child and walked out and upstairs to her room.

"She can't for a little while I'm afraid. Yuffie's had to go home to see her father because she missed him… Do you understand?" Cloud responded watching Marlene's expression. She grinned and nodded.

"I'd want to go home too if I missed you all a lot. Maybe we can go when she get's back!" She replied running off back upstairs.

Reno sighed and shook his head.

"Don't lie to kids, it only makes it harder when the truth has to come out… Wait til they find out the tooth fairy isn't real."

"WHAT?!" A shout from upstairs was heard. Cloud looked up to see Marlene stood there with her eye's wide. "The tooth fairy isn't real?"

"THE TOOTH FAIRY IS REAL. Now go to bed, I have a HEADACHE!" Barrett yelled from his room, getting frustrated with all the commotion.

"Good job, Reno." Cloud smirked.

* * *

Ah, good 'ol Reno, can't keep his mouth shut for five minutes. Poor Marlene...  
Chapter four up soon, just gotta... think of it, then write it.


	4. Restless

Just a short chapter for you all, will upload some more soon, my internet's been off so I haven't been able to post it sorry.

* * *

It took around three hours for Vincent to finally settle down to sleep, his thoughts keeping his chest tight and heart beat unsteady.

Failing to get comfortable or find a reason to settle down to sleep, he decided it simply was not an acceptable state of mind to sleep with. However, he also knew regardless of how far he walked, whether it be going back to his mansion or to the hospital – nothing would change the matter of hours he had to wait to see Yuffie again.

Tick, tick, tick. The clock ticked loudly in his ears like a metronome. After ten minutes of the same paced ticking, he pulled the sheets back from his bed and got up and walked over to the light switch, flicking it on with his clawed hand.

Looking across the room, he saw himself stood there – staring back with an agonising look on his face. He watched mindlessly, his eyes following up and down his tall built body. He stood in a grey baggy t-shirt and black pajama trousers – one's he had never been fond of wearing but began to due to the reoccurrence of the autumn season.

His skin was pale and what looked as perfect. Eyes a deep crimson red, long raven coloured hair and a near perfect body structure, something many wish for and admire. Despite himself being near perfection, he hated his looks and always had.

Letting out a subtle scoff of disgust, he walked away from his reflection and to the window nearby his bed.  
**Someone's having trouble sleeping tonight… Could it be, you have finally given in on loving that ninja?**  
_Of course not… What gave you that idea?_  
**Well, the second I mentioned her death you rushed over. When you found out she had the flu you  
went out to Wutai to help look after her. **  
_She asked me to be there that day._  
**Oh really? And did she ask you to help her when she developed the Geostigma too?**  
_…_  
**I didn't think so. And don't attempt lying; I have a better memory than you think.**  
_I wasn't going to deny it nor was I going to try and cover it up. It worried me._  
**Ha. You're too much of an old man anyway; you wouldn't last three minutes being in a relationship  
with the brat. **

As much as Vincent wanted to prove Chaos and himself wrong, he knew it was absolutely true. He wouldn't last in a relationship with her. However, he thought that of any relationship he was asked into – after Lucrecia of course. 'The second I mentioned her death you rushed over', those words lingered in his mind, was he honestly considering the fact that Yuffie could be deceased?

He sighed quietly and moved from the window, edging toward his bed. Once the quilt was pulled over his body with his human hand, he closed his eyes to fall asleep, not at all looking forward to the next day.


	5. False Hope

I am SOOOO sorry I haven't written for a while! Well, just over a week.. My coursework has piled up REALLY badly, stupid me. And we've had snow and I love the snow! It's funny throwing it down people shirts really xD  
But, hopefully this is a good chapter for all you readers + reviewers! Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning began with the warm sunrise and sound of voices chattering from 7th Heaven. Tifa opened the bar, as usual, seeming as though nothing had honestly happened.

The atmosphere between the group was tense and everyone kept silent or their conversations to a minimum.

Reno sat at the bar with a glass of coke between his hands, staring coldly at his reflection in the liquid. Cloud and Tifa stood side by side at the bar, serving various customers early beverages rather than alcohol.

Marlene and Denzel sat themselves beside other local children, all playing a game of cards in the middle of the bar floor, Barrett watching intently to make sure the game was played fair and Cid sat in the corner, smoking away on a newly lit cigar.

Across the room from Cid, stood Vincent, his back against the wall. He had completely disconnected himself from everyone else. He had not said his morning hello's, no eye contact was made with any other member of Avalanche or customers and not even a subtle grumble left his sealed lips.

Tifa waited a few hours until the bar was nearly empty and the lunch rush was over. It was around visiting hours and she had decided to call in a few favors from her friends.

Once everything was set, herself, Cloud and Vincent met outside 7th Heaven.

"Is everyone ready?" Tifa asked with a soft tone. Cloud nodded as Vincent mumbled a 'yes' response.

The three slowly and silently walked to the car and got in, expecting the worst of news from the hospital. Cid and Reno refused to go because the two simply couldn't get over the guilt and frustration from what had previously happened.

* * *

The ten minute long car ride felt like a three hour journey full of torment and silence. However, when they had arrived at their destination, that was when the real test of emotion began.

Without hesitation, the three gathered their emotions and headed to Yuffie's ward. They had not yet heard any news on what was wrong yet somehow, they had expected an empty bed for when they got there.

Cloud led the way into the room, his hand carrying Tifa's to lead her carefully with him and Vincent behind them to think for himself.

The room felt cold and pure, the smell of medicine and machine's was strong when the door had first been opened. The walls were an egg-shell colour and the floor matched with a pale blue tile.

A quiet and steady beeping came from one end of the room as they looked around to see their friend led motionless, hooked up to all kinds of different machines such as a mechanical ventilator, equipment to monitor the patients bodily functions etc.

The site of Yuffie in intensive care was never one they wanted to see, however, there was nothing they could do about it.

Next to the bed stood a tall handsome doctor jotting down notes on a blue clipboard. Cloud led the two over beside Yuffie's bed and looked immediately to the doctor.

"Excuse me?" Cloud said in a soft tone. The doctor looked up and gave a healthy smile before setting the clipboard down on a wooden bedside table.

"Hello there, you must be Cloud? The nurse mentioned you came in yesterday with Miss. Kisaragi." The doctor responded. "I'm Dr. O'Connor." He held out a hand toward Cloud. Once Cloud's hand met his, he shook it carefully and nodded once.

"Yeah, I am. Could you…" His words trailed off as his eyes looked over to Yuffie, examining the different tubes and machines.

"Oh, of course, my apologies… Well, It seems she has taken quite a beating, which is clearly visible. She's suffered a lot trauma which at this moment is extremely critical to her health. I'm afraid that she is comatose right now." Dr. O'Connor explained with a troubled and sympathetic expression. Tifa covered her mouth as she let out a quiet wince, frowning. The tears fell from her eyes quickly as she blinked several times.

Cloud turned to Tifa and pulled her into a gentle embrace, still looking down at the young girl. Vincent looked away from them all, not wanting to let the news sink in. He wanted to stay in the moment of thinking that Yuffie was just asleep and about ready to wake up.

"At this stage, I'm afraid to say that it isn't likely that she will wake up any time soon. The damage is too badly done for us to assume anything. However, I can say that she is an extremely lucky girl to survive this. It's a one in three-hundred chance for someone to survive such an injury." The three looked at Yuffie, one by one, thinking what human; especially someone like her would deserve such a thing to happen.

At this point, Vincent found Chaos to be completely silent and to show some respect for the current situation. He enjoyed the silence since it left him to think on his own account and slowly settle his thoughts.

A few hours passed as the news sank in. Vincent was the only one left to linger in Yuffie's presence as he watched her body intently. He was waiting for a sign. An eyelid to flicker, a finger to raise and lower, even a mind shattering wince he could then use to hold her – to comfort her for a few moments.

Inside, his heart pleaded desperately and clandestinely for her to make a shed of movement. He wanted her to know something too, something so deep even he did not it were possible – not for someone else. Someone like her.

**She looks peaceful… It's moments like this you wish you had a pen for her face.**

_Would you stop it? I was enjoying the silence then._

'**I was enjoying the silence then' you call that bleep machine silence?! It's been pissing me off since we got here.**

_I wish she would just wake up, even for five minutes._

**And why would you want that? People can actually think for themselves without that kid jabbering on every three seconds.**

… _When she wakes up, I'm going to tell her I love her._

At that moment, Vincent heard a loud cackling at the back of his mind, the sort he winced at and glared into thin air for.

Once again, all was silent. All except for the equipment surrounding Yuffie, keeping her alive.

Vincent secretly admired the machines, odd as it would seem. They saved more lives than humans ever did, be it them working on the machines or not.

Vincent reached down into a bag Cloud had brought and pulled out a book named 'Nuisance, nuisance', a classic love story of two lawyers on opposing cases who seem to see eye to eye and let love get in the way of their work.

He began by reading it out loud; his body creeping close to Yuffie's but only close enough for her to hear his quiet voice. It had been said that when people are in a coma, they are able to hear their surroundings such as the voices of people. In some hope, he thought that if she heard his voice, thing's would be easier and she could wake up sooner. He made a promise to himself that when Yuffie awakened from her slumber, he would confess his love for her and it would only be a matter of time for him to work up the courage to do so.


	6. Emotion?

Apologies; I'm sorry, once again, I've not written for a while - my writers block is just... Well, what can you do with writers block? Nothing.  
This chapter is only a short one, sorry it's extremely bad, as have the last few been. Hopefully it'll get better, but this is only a small chapter for a little I'm afraid.

* * *

The first night Vincent stayed at the hospital with Yuffie was the longest. He felt tired and restless yet refused to allow himself any sleep until she woke up. Although, even he knew it would be nearly impossible for someone to stay awake, unable to determine another's awakening.

Cloud had immediately guessed that Vincent would not leave Yuffie's side and therefore the next day brought a backpack full of various items to him.

Inside the backpack were three sets of clothes and two pairs of pajamas for him that Tifa had obviously chosen and packed, two toothbrushes – one which belonged to Yuffie and the other to him, a few snacks and drinks, three new books he had recently bought and an empty journal with a pen.

Vincent carefully sorted everything out, putting everything into order. Flicking through the journal, he decided it might be a good idea to write in it and later on show it to Yuffie when she woke up.

* * *

_July 27__th__, Tuesday – light rain._

_Last night I did not sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw those crumbling rocks come tumbling down onto Yuffie's body like a meteors throwing themselves into the soft earth._

_I honestly wonder if Yuffie can feel the pain she has been given due to the accident. Can she hear me reading her the story, can she hear me on the phone to Cloud, the doctor's conversations, the rain sliding down the window outside._

_Reno called a few hours ago to ask me how Yuffie was doing, I lied and said she looked better where in true fact, the bruises were only becoming more visible on her skin. The bump on her head has gone down a lot now, before it seemed to rise out of her head as if another limb were growing. Now it just seems like a minor bump a child would get from falling over or stupidly running into something._

_They performed a surgery today too. A sharp piece of stone had impaled itself deep into her waist, however it was not so visible the moment after the accident, it seems a mere cut within her body – easily mistaken for what could have been life threatening._

_I honestly wish it were me led comatose instead of Yuffie, perhaps I could endure it more and decipher when I would wake up. I and Reno have the same wish, for us all to wake up from this 'nightmare' and pretend that none of this had ever happened. But of course, that's not an option, is it? And even if it were, what would fate do to prevent it from happening again?_

_When I look around the ward, I don't see the plain white walls and life-support machines. I don't see these people walking around in white coats, displaying tired eyes and agitation after their long hour shifts. I see myself and Yuffie, sat side by side just dreaming the days away. Our memories entwine and secrets are shared. I can tell her everything – my hopes, dreams, sins, loves, hates… Everything._

_In my mind, I hear her replying to me. That subtle little giggle, a snide comment, the awkward silence… Everything I've come to love thanks to her._

_Thinking back on the day we first met, I remembered I would dread waking up in the morning to hear her voice ring through my ears like an on-going war siren. Loud and continuous._

_Right now, all I want is to hear her voice. I want to hear her call me that dreadful nickname 'Vinnie', however this time I will smile and tolerate it._

_The doctors are about to come in now, they need to do a check up on Yuffie, see that everything is alright. I will most likely write again tomorrow. Goodnight._

_Vincent._

_

* * *

  
_

_July 28__th__, Wednesday – clear blue skies, sun shining._

_I have never felt so angry and disgusted in my life… Today, they let in a group of students examine Yuffie's body. The comments I heard, the voices of disgust – it shattered my heart into pieces. What if Yuffie heard that? 'Look at her, she looks disgusting', 'If I were her, I would hope I never wake up and if I did, I would kill myself soon after'. The words spilled from their mouths like acid, burning and hissing. _

_With luck I was able to control myself otherwise the students would be taken by the lifestream._

_The feelings I felt, I never understood them. I was under the impression I had a mere crush on Yuffie, but to feel that burning across my chest and ache in my stomach as they spoke those words… Why? Why do I feel like this again? My skin tingles when I brush my fingertips against her hand, my smile widens instantly when I reminisce our memories and I feel somewhat comfortable to be in her presence._

_Why am I feeling like this? _

_… I'm becoming too close._

_Vincent._


	7. Passing Moments

Sorry, once again I've not written so much.. I finally conquered my writers block :D Now it's back to doing coursework for a couple of days, then I should be writing again. Vincent has more journal entries, a lot more deeper in his emotion.. Enjoy!

* * *

July 29th

July 30th

July 31st

August

September

…

_October 3__rd__, Sunday – Cloudy skies_

_I haven't written for so long, I know. I've not been able to take my eyes off of Yuffie, as perverted and stalker-like as it sounds, it's true.  
All the time I have sat here, scolding myself if I even get a minute of sleep. I am waiting for something, anything – any sign at all that she will wake up.  
My emotions have taken a toll over me and I can tell for a fact that this is no longer a simple crush. If I am willing to sit endlessly and not sleep for two weeks at a time then I am completely sure that this is pure adoration. When I do get rest, I am back in my state of mind that it is I and Yuffie only. We were in our own home, own town, own environment with no problems. My thoughts are turning to a film… Yuffie wakes up, I confess my love for her and she is overjoyed. Months later, we move together far away from Midgar where it is just us two and no-one else. After waiting a year or so, I ask her to marry me and she says yes – we live happily ever after like a fairytale. But the chances are, if I do play my card's right that the fairytale will become reality. It would be our own reality, our fairytale.  
_

_Cloud and the others started visiting every day after my last entries. They visited to see how I had been getting on, however I shunned them away and told them to ease their concern. Now, they do not visit so often, only every two to four days and stay for the maximum of an hour.  
__Tifa has calmed down a lot now, she no longer bursts into tears at the sight of Yuffie's being in a coma. Cid's violent side has shown a lot recently – someone tried to hit on Tifa in 7__th__ heaven and he instantly and instinctively jumped from his seat, smashing a glass with one hand and raising it to the male's throat. No charges were given, nevertheless Cid was put into caution that if he were to ever lash out in such a way again, he would no longer be allowed to visit. He and Reno had turned to drinking excessive amounts of alcohol each day for an entire month. Cid proved his violent side on so many occasions, the police told him if there were to be one more incident with the public– he would be sent to a rehabilitation clinic. Reno on the other hand became extremely caring through the alcohol and had a one night stand with a stranger. His problem is that it wasn't the person which bothered him the most; it was because he had expected a female gender instead.  
_

___Anyway, back to the point of my being in love with Yuffie. I'm not too sure of it. On the other hand, I'm completely sure of it.  
I can tell for a fact that this is no ordinary crush. I love seeing her sleeping peacefully, I love being at her side and listening to her breath, the mere sight of her makes me smile and want to embrace her and keep her there for as long as possible.  
And then there is the fear that I could hurt her. Emotionally and physically. Chaos could take over at any point in time, no-one can estimate the time it would happen, how much damage it could do or how badly it could affect her. Lastly, if I ever needed to end the relationship – what if she had become far too emotionally attached to me but the emotion I felt for her was no longer there?  
How did Romeo and Juliet make it so simple? If when and only when Yuffie wakes up, these feelings are still there for her, at that point I'll be happy to determine whether it is worth confessing my love for her or not. But until then, all I can do is wait. However long it may be._

_Vincent._

* * *

_October 4__th__, Monday – Cloudy skies, again._

_I am finally making progress with Yuffie. Today I held her hand for a long time whilst she slept and every now and then I'd squeeze it gently in reassurance for her to know I'm here. She squeezed it back and I saw a tiny smile appear on her face which proved to me she knows I'm here. She knows that I've been talking to her, who it is, that I refuse to leave her side. Something does tell me that it won't be too much longer until she awakens; at least I hope it's not too long.  
_

___Reno met up with his new 'friend' from the one night stand this morning. His name is 'Pedro', an immigrant. I remember the picture showed me that Tifa took when Reno found out who his new other half was. His face looked so… Disturbed. Apparently after Pedro had left, he admitted to feeling so violated and tormented from the experience, he has sworn to never drink again. The look on his face was literally priceless. It was somewhere between disgust and 'I'm about to throw up' mixed with fear. Barrett framed the picture and hung it up on the wall in 7__th__ heaven along with a picture of Reno in his drunken phase, kissing Pedro. Next to it was a warning to say 'This is what happens when you drink too much', proving that anything can happen under the influence of alcohol.  
_

___Cid got sent to rehabilitation but of course, escaped. Somehow he found a homeless person (with a drinking problem) who looked a lot like him to take his place. In utter confusion, the homeless man stood there saying "who are you? Why am I here? I don't have a drinking problem" and of course, their response was that he needed to admit his drinking problem which concluded in him needing to stay there. Cid came home, alone, sadly not in a straight jacket or a muzzle but he was fairly angry.  
_

___Cloud has gotten back into the delivery service routine but promised Tifa that until Yuffie wakes up and most likely after, he will stay closer to home. The last time he came to the hospital, he said that he loves Tifa more than anything but thinks it's been far too long for them to be together, like they are. Of course at first I thought 'Oh dear, here we go, another tragic break-up' but then he brought out a ring and said he wanted to ask her to marry him. The only problem he had and still has is when he will go to do it.  
I told him to propose when he felt the time was right. This in some ways is the exact advice I should be giving myself…  
_

___On a lighter note I've started to eat properly again. I haven't drunk alcohol since the accident either which in my eyes is a very good achievement for me.  
In some ways, I have become a better person since the accident. I've become more talkative, caring, compassionate… I don't think it's just because of Yuffie going into a coma, its more realization of my own emotions. Besides, it's a good thing._

_Vincent._


	8. Happy Birthday, Vincent

I am EXTREMELY happy with this chapter :D It makes me smile in all honesty! I hope you like it since I've conquered my writers block, this one is truly a surprise for you all. NO, it's not the end - we are no where near the end of this story I'm afraid! Please, enjoy and review.

* * *

_October 5__th__, Tuesday – Dark clouds overhead._

_Just writing a quick entry for now, before I go to lunch with Cloud, then I'll write more later.  
Reno and his 'new friend', Pedro, have suddenly become engaged. In Reno's case, it's apparently called 'What Happens In Vegas', what has happened to him.  
He was too drunk to remember himself becoming betrothed to Pedro. In my opinion it's quite sickening, to mysteriously and obliviously marry another one with no shed of compassion to their relationship and suddenly think it does not truthfully matter.  
If I were to ever get married (although regardless of being in love, I hate the thought), I would simply get married based upon knowing my exact feelings for them. And I would need to have known that for a minimum of three years.  
In a way, I envy others for being able to trust so willingly but in Renos case, I find it down to pure stupidity.  
Cloud has just arrived so I will definitely write later on._

_Vincent._

* * *

_October 5__th__, Tuesday (evening) – Cloudless sky._

__

My lunch with Cloud was quite awkward today in some aspects. We shared a lot of memories about Yuffie which made me smile yet also have my doubts about her ever awakening again.  
I can see that by writing in this journal, it is slowly helping me gather my thoughts and deal with the situation but reading back it makes me think what will happen when she honestly does wake up.  
Therefore, I'm going to keep this entry short and to make it my last. If the time comes that I need to write again, I will but until that point, this journal will be locked away and unopened.  
Yuffie will not read these entries unless I give her permission and tell her about them or in my untimely departure, on my will this journal will be for her because it displays my inner most feelings for her.

_I am undoubtedly and completely in love with Yuffie Kisaragi._

_Vincent._

_

* * *

  
_

Over a week passed after Vincent put the journal away for good. A few moments he thought to leave it outside in the rain to let the ink run and become unreadable, he also considered putting it into a furnace to burn to ashes but then thought 'what if anything did happen before Yuffie woke up? How would she know?' and therefore, he kept the journal safely hidden away.  
The days passed slowly as the rains pace quickened and puddles deepened along the concrete paths. It came to October 14th, Vincent's birthday. A day he had been dreading for months.  
In the morning, everyone from 7th heaven came by with cards and perfectly wrapped with coloured paper and ribbons.  
Inside the wrapping paper were gifts, all hand crafted specially for him. A mahogany photo frame with a small crystal, hand carved dragonfly stuck on the top right corner. Inside the frame was a picture of himself and Yuffie from around eight months before the incident. In the picture, Vincent had a small smile on his face, the first one he had shown for many years.  
Along with the beautiful frame, he had been given some new clothes. He was given a black t-shirt, two white t-shirts, a dark denim jacket and a red t-shirt with 'Uncle Vinnie' written on the back which was from Denzel and Marlene.  
Vincent had absolutely no intention at all of celebrating his birthday. He wanted no birthday cake, no banners, no birthday songs or anything. Something in the back of Vincent's mind was telling him it would be the worst way to cope with Yuffie's situation if his birthday was made a big deal out of.

It was around seven in the evening. Vincent took his usual seat beside Yuffie's bed looking over her and gazing into his own made world where she were awake.  
"Good evening, Yuffie." He whispered softly to her as he stroked her hair, brushing it away from her face. "It's my birthday today, did you remember? I don't mind if you forgot. I almost forgot it as well truthfully... It's your birthday soon as well. Next month." He sighed and let his smile fade, it sliding quickly to a frown. "Please, Yuffie. Please, wake up…" Vincent leant forward and rested his forehead on her arm, gently caressing her hand with his thumb. Over and over again in his head, he replayed himself saying 'please, wake up', wishing somehow she had heard him.  
In a few seconds, Yuffie's pulse quickened and he lifted his head immediately assuming something was going wrong. He eyes darted from her body to the beeping machines, back and forth. It took moments for him to realise what was truly going on, the moment he had been waiting for, the second he had hoped for, for so long. Yuffie's awakening.  
Sitting up straight, he pulled his chair closer to her and softly gripped her hand in his. Her eyes began to open as he leant forward more and more so until his face became inches away from hers.  
"Yuffie..?" He whispered quietly and softly. Yuffie let out a quiet wince as she tilted her head towards him, trying to regain her vision completely. Her eyes became completely alert and wide with surprise at seeing Vincent.  
"Yuffie, it's me… Vincent. You're okay now." He smiled reassuringly and leant, kissing the top of her head. Carefully tilting his head, he watched as she gazed at her surroundings until her eyes once again met his.  
"Vincent..?" She whispered, staring at him. Vincent nodded and smiled even more. Just to be able to hear her saying his name had made him feel the happiest he had ever been.  
"Yes, Yuffie, it's me." He gently pushed her fringe from her face for her to get a better view of him. Her eyes squinted slightly. She held the silence between them for a moment and then opened her mouth to respond to him.  
"…Who are you?"


	9. Completely Alone

Sorry, once again - writers is pretty hard to write for, mainly this scene. I hate how I know what to happen for a while, then think of something for a few chapters later but never for the chapters in between.. Note to self: next time, write a storyboard.  
Long needed disclaimer; I own idea, no final fantasy characters or places etc. Oui?

Oky doke.. I've just noticed that the document had decided to bold itself in the WRONG place. And in a hell of a lot of places when I didn't ask it to, not very amused. BAD document..  
THANKYOU to **Melanie-Kisaragi** for pointing it out for me (that part, YES i meant to bold that. Good document.), so yes. Apologies for the delete then re-add.

- Nine attempts later - FINALLY! Its no longer bold on one paragraph! After ten attempts to save it without the bold and italic, one re-write of a paragraph and three more saves later - IT HAS WORKED! .. This teaches me not to write at 3am anymore.

* * *

Vincent sat still, leaning over Yuffie without taking away eye contact. She stared back at him in utter confusion of who this man was. In mere seconds, Vincent felt his heart become ripped, shredded and burnt into pieces. In disbelief, he sat back and watched as her eyes followed him. Her beautiful silver eyes, the ones he had longed to look into when she woke up every morning and when he caught her gaze, just to stand and stare. However, these eyes were not filled with admiration or love; they were filled with hope and fear of who it was standing over her. With a gentle exhale, Vincent sat back in his seat and stared vacantly at the young girl who still lay there bound by wires and machines. Without hesitation she sat up and stared at him, still awaiting an answer to her question.

"Who are you?" She shouted, frowning at him. "Answer me!" her frown grew more fierce and angry as she stared at him, he felt a small grin start to appear when he heard her tone of voice, proving the was still an inch of the original Yuffie in her.  
"Vincent Valentine. I'm your friend." In the back of Vincent's mind, something was telling him that he should have lied and said 'boyfriend', just to see if he had a chance with her. But then again, what if she regained her memory completely and began to hate him for lying to her?  
"Your voice… I recognise it. You are that person, who has been sat here for a while, aren't you?"  
"Yes, that-"  
"Why are you even in my room? What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to make sure that you were okay."  
"Well I don't want you in here so I suggest that you leave. Get me a doctor."  
"Yuffie, you do not understand."  
"I understand completely! You are some sick, disgusting pervert who decided come into my room and piss me off, get the hell out of here!"  
With that, Vincent stood up and grabbed the bag that had been brought for him and simply walked out of the room as she wished.

**Wow, she actually stood up to you. She kicked you out of the room and snapped! I think this calls for a celebration, you can get over the little kid.**  
_Shut the hell up, Chaos, I'm NOT dealing with you right now. I have had enough of you._

For the first time in years, Vincent found a reason to become a recluse and feel suicidal.  
Without another word, he walked quickly down the hospital corridor in hope that Yuffie would run to the doorway after remembering and call him back to her side. Though the changes of that were one in a million. As he looked ahead, he caught eyes with Cloud who seemed to be heading to Yuffie's room with Denzel, Marlene, Tifa, Barrett and Reno. With a hidden frown, he lowered his eyes to the tiled floor he walked along and headed quickly and almost silently out of he door until he was sure to be out of sight of the others.

The moment he had gotten outside after a fairly long walk from Yuffie's room to the entrance, it was not long until he found Tifa running through the hallways in search of him for an explanation.  
"Vincent Valentine!" She screamed loudly and without hesitation, walked over and slapped him heavily around the face. Vincent stood still before locking eyes with hers, ignore the sting across his face the young girl had given him.  
"You knew all along that she had no memory didn't you?" She said harshly through the tears. Moments after, Reno appeared in the doorway and start half-heartedly at Vincent.  
"Tifa, I can honestly tell you I did not know she had no memory."  
"How long has she been awake?"  
"A maximum of ten minutes is what I'm guessing, thats how long its been since I last loo-"  
"Why didn't you tell us in the corridor then?"  
"It was new news to me! Tifa, please, calm down and go inside."  
"Calm down?!" At the point, Reno walked over and pulled Tifa into an embrace, realising she was about to crack from all the emotion in the situation. He shook his head at Vincent and frowned disappointedly. Vincent decided to leave the situation as it was and go back to the bar to wait for everyone else with Cid and who ever else would be there to accompany him. In some ways, all he wanted was someone to talk to about it all – someone to let his emotions out to. But the only person that would be possible to do with would be Yuffie. Not Cloud, not Tifa, not Barrett, no-one. Only her, Yuffie Kisaragi. The great princess and ninja of Wutai.

Leaving the hospital grounds made Vincent feel somewhat lost and confused. A feeling he was never truthfully known to. Could this truly be what it felt like to be alone?  
Looking back on his memories, he remember Lucrecia who he had selfishly pushed to the back of his mind for a long time. Over and over again, he replayed her voice saying his name in his mind.  
Somehow pretending he was having a conversation with her, he gave himself 'advice' on what to do which was somewhat the worst of ideas yet the best.


	10. Here?

A minor surprise in stall in this chapter, I'll explain why at the end… I'm sorry its only a short one, I'll be writing more tonight seeing as I need something to do before college in the morning. Also, sorry for all the chapters being saved, then deleted then re-saved. It works perfect on the document manager then when it comes to publishing - the story hates me with a passion.

* * *

For the first time in months, Vincent set foot into 7th heaven to what he had expect to be a room full of cold stares and muttered harsh words, was actually to be an excited room of families who had constantly been awaiting his arrival to hear the 'good news'. It had been a couple of days since Yuffie had woken up, he had been staying in a nearby hotel until the news died down for him.

Stepping forward and shutting the door behind him, grins brightened up the room as they stared toward him. Before taking another step, he looked down to see a hopeful pair of silver spheres staring back at him. The young girl, with plaited brown hair and a small pink dress smiled up at him in a nervous and hopeful manner.

"Is Yuffie coming home now?" She asked, pleading for a perfect answer. Vincent sighed quietly and decided to leave the young girl how she was, to live in hope and it to not be crushed. He simply ruffled her hair gently and gave a smile then walked to the bar and sat down on his usual stool at the end, nearest the stairs to have little chit chat with whoever would be working that day. The room full of hopeful people had edged into an atmosphere of disappointed conversation and feel of agitation from corner to corner of the building.

"The usual, Vince?" Commented a young boy dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans. His eyes were a bright mako blue and his hair black and spiked, somewhat like a hedge hog but with a lot more style to it. Zack Fair, a soldier and best friend of Cloud.  
"Zack, what are you… How did you?" He frowned looking down at a glass of red wine placed in front of him which was classed as Vincent's 'usual'.  
"Taught him all he knows! He's a good kid really." Cid grinned, tightening an arm round Zack's shoulder and playfully pushing him to one side.  
"Go on, go serve some more customers." Cid nodded towards three people waiting to be served. He smirked at Vincent and leant down on the counter. "So, how is the brat?"  
"… She's fine. What is he doing here? Cid, have you been messing around with-"  
"Of course not, I'll tell you all about it some other time. Now. Where is that little kid? I need to torment her. Cloud said she's awake?"  
Vincent stared vacantly at Cid, all his surroundings becoming completely oblivious to him. He had forgotten almost completely about Yuffie being awake. He had somehow convinced himself that all of what had happened with the hospital was a dream. He was just visiting the bar for some company and letting Cloud and the others spend some time with Yuffie, despite her comatose state. After a few rough shakes and calls of his name, Vincent snapped out of the daydream and glanced at Cid who was holding a dirty dish cloth, readying it to hit Vincent with.  
"Dammit, I was gonna hit you as well. I've been working on a new airship." Cid grinned whipping a photo out of his back pocket and putting it in front of Vincent's face. The photograph was of Cid stood beside a beautiful crafted airship, the kind that most people would pay thousands and almost millions to have mechanics build for them though they would never have the time.  
"Aint she gorgeous?" He commented, ripping the photo from Vincent's hands with a grin.  
"Marvelous." Vincent responded, glancing back at him.  
Hearing a click of the door and cheerful voices, he looked around to see the rest of the group walk in with Yuffie. A sight he had dreaded to see for the past few days and wasn't expecting to see at all.  


* * *

YES! Zack Fair is ALIVE! Which is actually linked to another story which will be written after this one is finished since I don't want to give too much away if I start writing the next story which is a follow-on from this one (but it most likely won't be a Yuffentine, though the two characters will be included).


	11. Photographs

Eleventh chapter, not too many more surprises in store I don't think. I really do apologise for the spontaneousness of the last chapter – it was a work in progress especially when to just announce the… how you could say, re-birth of Zack. I'm working on the explanation, it was an off the top of my head idea to extend the story slightly else you'd have mindless drabble really, right?  
For this chapter I had great inspiration from the song 'Hey Monday - How You Love Me Now' which gave me quite a few ideas. Not to mention the devotion of the two readers, **Melanie-Kisaragi** and **YuffexVincent-Equals-Fluff**, I really do owe you two thanks for this! And not to mention my best friend Amy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, places, scenes, names, visual descriptions or anything - they belong ultimately to Square Enix._  
_However, I do own the ideas and original characters within this story._

Enjoy!

-

With a simple teasing glare, Reno walked to Vincent and sat down beside him, giving an apologetic expression.  
"I know that this was the last thing you wanted." He began, a frown appearing on his lips. "But we thought that you might want to see Yuffie."  
"You thought wrong then, didn't you?" Vincent's response was cold and harsh and a shock to Reno.  
"Could you just tell me the truth, please. Do you love her?"  
"No, I never have. I just stayed with her because I wanted to make sure that someone would." _Lie._  
"Vince, I could've stayed with her… You insisted though."  
"I never actually wanted to stay there; I didn't want to be around her." _Lie._ "It made me sick; it was the most boring experience of my life." _Lie._  
More and more lies spilled from his tongue like acid through paper – so easily it left a visible mark. Reno stared at him in disgust, after all months of believing that Vincent loved Yuffie and wanting to help bring the two together, he found himself now wanting to lunge for Vincent's throat, whether Yuffie would be watching or not.  
"You're sick, you know that?" Reno spat at him, clenching a fist and raising it. Cloud immediately walked over to them and pushed Reno to one side, giving him some time to cool down before he did anything stupid that he probably would not regret on Vincent's behalf, but more on the audiences view.  
Vincent gave Cloud a soft look which quickly turned to a view of torment and pain, etched across his face. The confusion flooded his crimson eyes and guilt tightening his muscles in such a way, it was impossible for him to break out of this phase.  
"I hope you realise what you have just let out into the open, Vincent." Cloud muttered under his breath with a hard expression, still keeping Reno at a safe distance. Showing an open smirk, Reno walked away to Tifa who was showing Yuffie old pictures of the group – including Reno's new embarrassment.  
"Of course I realise it." He spoke through a clenched jaw and within moments walked away from the situation leading himself upstairs to his room to figure out a way to punish his self or somehow redeem his thoughts.

* * *

Yuffie let out a loud laugh as she stared at the picture of Reno and Pedro who seemed to be the best couple around at the time. She grinned at him as he walked over, his face turning slightly red.  
"There is a perfectly logical explanation for that…"  
"What, you had a little too much to drink and partook in a failed marriage?" Yuffie grinned, instantly guessing the situation without knowing any details.  
"Okay, so some odd things happened that night. I would rather not relive it, hence why I'm taking this photograph, eating it then burning the remains in a few days. Excuse me ladies!" Reno frowned as he took the picture from the wall and walked away, up to his room in shame. Yuffie smirked slightly seeing a grin appear on Tifa's face.  
"Don't worry, I have another four copies. Guess what this year's holiday card is going to be?" She smirked slightly glancing back at the other photographs on the wall. Yuffie once again laughed the exact laugh she used to have and looked back at the photographs as well.

After a good long look at the pictures and keeping in mind familiar faces she once knew and now had to try to remember, she walked to the bar and sat down on a stool, grinning at the bartender. Cloud had taken over from Zack since Zack had been working all day and Cloud wanted to get his hands a little dirty experimenting with the alcohol to create new drinks – ones which would never catch on and would somehow cause more havoc than he had intended. This was exactly how Reno encountered his ex-partner.  
"Did I ever drink alcohol?" She asked with a questioning smile. Tifa shook her head and glanced at Cloud serving them both a glass of coca cola each, filled to the top with three equal sized ice cubes floating freely at the surface of the liquid.  
"You tried alcohol before, we gave you white rum. You wanted to try it straight." Cloud grinned, leaning his forearms on the counter. "You hated it yet carried on drinking it for half an hour… I've never met someone so hyperactive as you on alcohol, it was a funny night but it lasted for far too long in my opinion."  
"Why?" she smirked. "What did I do?"  
"You proposed to every random person in the room, obviously as a joke and for every person you proposed to that said yes, you gave them a cocktail umbrella."  
"Are they those little paper things you can put in drinks?"  
"Yeah."  
"I love those things! They're so colourful and fun." Yuffie grinned, swinging her legs and tracing a finger in mid air to draw the shape of an umbrella. Cloud grinned brightly at Tifa, taking it as a way for her to regain her memory.  
"What else did I do?" She asked with a grin across her face, interested in learning more of her antics.  
"After they 'married' you, you suggested free drinks for everyone. Started handing them out, nearly put us out of business." He laughed. "It was a pretty full house that night so we lost a lot. But, we regained our money quickly when you decided to put on a very… amusing yet odd circus act as Yuffie the magician. Cid went bald that day." The three laughed about the memory, grinning at each other in amusement.

* * *

Later on that night.

-

Vincent stood in the front of his wardrobe, staring into the full-length mirror attached to the door, staring at himself in disgust. Tonight, he was wearing a white casual shirt with the top button undone and dark jeans with smart black shoes on. Loosely slipping on a black blazer, he rechecked his looks to make sure he looked presentable for his companion he was expecting to meet tonight.

A flood of noise could be heard from downstairs as the 'battle of the bands' night had just about finished. Once he had finished readying himself, Vincent walked downstairs to see a crowd of people all stood awaiting the results in silence.  
"And the winner of the battle of the bands tonight, is…" Reno called out into a microphone, glancing between two bands stood on either side of him on the stage. On his left was a group of four. Three boys and a girl. One boy stood tallest at around six feet with short spiked blonde hair. He was fairly muscular and looked like the drummer of the band by his posture and looks. The lead guitarist had brown hair, he didn't have the best of body shapes and looked quite plump but fairly mature for his age and the bassist had messy brown hair with black tips dyed into the ends. Their lead singer, the only female member of the band was the smallest, standing at a height of around five feet and four inches. She was very petite with quite a baby face which everyone had considered adorable the second she set foot onto the stage. She had raven coloured hair which flowed beautifully to just below her rib cage, perfectly straight. This band was named 'Acoustic Eloquence'. The band stood to the right of Reno, had five members. Three of them were brothers, all the same muscularity and body shape, the same messy black hair and pale skin yet one stood taller than the other two and the final two members were twins. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, perfect bodily structure and move-star good looks. The type of boys that all the girls would kill for. Their band was named 'Scenario'.  
Still keeping suspense in the room with the random comments for him to hurry up with the answers now and then, Reno raised the paper with the answer on.  
"Acoustic Eloquence! Well done to Helena, Bradley, Oliver and Daniel. You win a night in the recording studio and free drinks for a month!" the crowd cheered with enthusiasm as the band was welcomed back onto stage to play another song to end the night.  
"You look nice tonight." A female voice said from behind Vincent. He turned and looked down to Tifa who stood in the background with a wide smirk on her face. "What's the occasion?"  
"I'm meeting someone." He responded truthfully and somewhat excitedly.  
"A date perhaps?"  
"… I guess you could call it that, yes." He shrugged a shoulder. Tifa's smirk faded as she shook her head at him.  
"Vincent Valentine… I'll never be able to figure you out, will I?"  
"No one has been able to do so just yet so it's pretty doubtful that you ever will I'm afraid." She smiled at his response and nodded, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Its nice to see you back on your feet again, Vince. Just don't over do it, okay?" She gave a warm smile and walked away to the bar, accompanied by Zack, Cloud and Yuffie all stood watching the band.  
Vincent's eyes travelled to see Yuffie sat there, gorgeous as usual. She wore a white t-shirt, light denim shorts and black flat shoes. The white shirt was one he had bought her for her birthday, one she was always fond of. A smile slipped across his lips as he watched her grinning at the performance and swaying along to the music with a few other girls she had just met and became friends with.  
With a final glance, Vincent left the building with a sigh in wonder what the night would have in store for him.


	12. The Welsh Hills

A longer chapter this time, should keep you all occupied for a little? I have a fair amount of coursework to do so I probably won't have another chapter uploaded for another few days but I'll try my best! More O/C in this chapter, there is welsh language within it but I can reassure you: All of it is what it's supposed to be, no tricks of it being another language with swear words or anything (it's been done by people in the past) but I can tell you for a fact that the meanings of the welsh words are genuinely what they are seen as.  
Myfanwy - My Woman  
Dau Penderyn, diolch cariad - Two whiskies, thankyou love.  
You can research it on google if you like, just to be sure! Enjoy this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, places or descriptions. Only the O/C, places (not Wales) nor the language and only the ideas.  
_

* * *

The night was cold and windy. The streets were almost deserted besides the odd homeless male sat in the gutter looking for loose changed, some of which Vincent felt sympathetic towards and gave them some money that would last them the next few days.  
Though he had always found homeless adults a poor excuse to give money to, on this occasion he needed to lose the money and drinking his way through the night wouldn't exactly say to the others 'I had a great night with someone.'  
Vincent's main intention was to have simple conversation with anyone, get their number possibly even if they were not sober enough to remember him and then go back home late enough for it to seem like a night out with a friend.

After treading across the damp ground and the rain beginning to fall lightly, he decided it were time to get some shelter.  
Across the road from where he stopped for a moment was another pub, this one was named 'The Welsh Hills' and from outside, you could hear the laughter of happy customers along with folk music for everyone to dance and sing along to – a friendly atmosphere, which was exactly what Vincent had hoped for.  
Inhaling a deep breath of clean air, he walked through the door and quickly over to the bar, avoiding the merry crowds of families and friends.  
"Hello there mate, how's it going?" a middle aged man with brown hair and green eyes asked grinning. His face told a lie about his age, his body looked like it were built for a forty year old yet his face made him look around his early thirties. Vincent shrugged slightly in response to the welsh mans question and looked around at the drinks they sold.  
"What would your recommend?"  
"Well, that would depend on what you normally drink, mate." He grinned slightly and leaned against the counter bringing a pint glass from under the bar shelf and placing it heavily onto the counter.  
"Wine, nothing more in value of a cheap bottle and nothing less. Easily swallowed."  
"How would whisky go down for you, you looking for a good time with a girl tonight?" Vincent grinned slightly and shook his head, thinking silly little thoughts of Yuffie, ones he should never be thinking. Well, unless they were in a relationship or she could remember him.  
"No, just need to get away from some old memories."  
"Whisky it is." He smiled and looked across the counter a young woman dressed in t-shirt, jeans and a work apron. "Myfanwy, dau penderyn! Diolch cariad." He winked slyly with a subtle grin.  
Moments after she brought over two pint glasses of whisky and placed them in front of the bartender and Vincent.  
"So, where are you from, lad?" He asked, sipping the whisky. Vincent smelled the whisky and stared for a moment at its colour and texture before taking a small sip – not feeling too keen on what he was drinking.  
"Not far from here… Few ten minutes away. But I'm only staying for a little, I'm planning on going home in a few days, a few towns over."  
"Ah, well its going to be a shame if you do go, seem like quite a good regular if you came here again." Vincent chuckled slightly and smiled, looking around at everyone enjoying themselves.  
"So, why a welsh bar in the middle of the slums and in Midgar?"  
"We all moved here because we had families around. Besides, it's a different culture to be around, a happy atmosphere for all ages really. Not that your original one isn't."  
"Have you ever been to 7th heaven?" He asked turning back to the bartender.  
"We have seven heavens now?" He smirked taking another sip of his drink. Vincent grinned and took a sip of his as well before placing it to one side.  
"It's a bar. Owned by Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife, it's not too far from here."  
"… Tifa?" He looked up with a slight frown, confused and slightly worried by the name.  
"Yes, do you know her?" The bartenders frown immediately turned to a grin as he smacked his hand on the counter. "Myfanwy! Remember Tifa?" He grinned as the waitress walked over, smiling.  
"My cousin, yeah. Of course I remember her!"  
"Tifa has welsh heritage?" Vincent raised an eyebrow slightly in wonder.  
"No, no. I was adopted by the Lockhearts at a young age you see. She glanced to Vincent nearly full glass and tilted her head in a sweet way then looked back at him.  
"Not a big fan of the whisky, eh? What do you normally drink, sweetheart?"  
"Red wine normally." He shrugged a shoulder lightly and looked to the glass. She just smiled and got him a bottle of wine from the shelf, pouring a glass for him.  
"Won't charge you for the whisky." She smiled before picking up the glass and downing the entire drink in a few seconds.  
"You might want to learn some welsh sweetie, you know to keep yourself going if you come here again?" She grinned looking at the bartender, who now stood at the opposite end of the bar, conversing with younger children in welsh, deciding what they wanted to eat and drink from the menu provided.  
"What sort of things would you recommend me knowing? Your name, it's Myfanwy right?" Vincent asked before drinking a fair amount of the wine that had been given to him. She smiled slightly and shook her head.  
"Myfanwy means 'my woman', it's a greeting the Welshmen have for most women. It's a polite way of getting their attention, though informal… My name is really Desirae, Desirae Creed."  
"Vincent Valentine."  
"Pleasure." She grinned. "Now, your names Vincent, it's a nice name y'know… You say it in welsh?"  
"I'm not sure how I'm afraid."  
"Dw i. Vincent Dw i. Ie?" she pointed at herself "Desirae dw I" then pointed at him.  
"Vincent.. dw I." She smiled and clapped.  
"So, if anyone asks you or says to you 'Beth ydy dy enw di' or 'pwy wyt ti?' you respond with 'Vincent dw I'. Yes?" Vincent nodded with a slight grin on his face.

The rest of the night went on with Vincent meeting the locals in the area, making new friends doing what he had hoped – swapping a few phone numbers and finding a place to go now and then.

* * *

7th Heaven.

-

"That was a nice night." Tifa smiled, kissing Clouds cheek before filling the sink with warm water in the kitchen.  
"You're not worried?" He asked, gazing in her direction with a slight frown.  
"Worried about what, exactly?"  
"Tifa, I hate to say this to you but we're broke. We have any more of these parties and 7th heaven is gone." He said looking out of the window, sighing quietly. Tifa stared at him then looked back down, her face falling in shock.  
"We can't take out another loan, Cloud. What do we do?" She asked looking at him.  
"Put back up notices for Strife Delivery, we're going to have to. I'm heading out tomorrow for a trip a couple of towns across."  
"Tomorrow? You're kidding… No! You've not long gotten back and you're NOT staying away from this family again!"  
"I have no choice, Tifa."  
"Yuffie has just gotten out of a goddamn coma, Cloud!"  
Before Cloud could answer, the two looked round to the doorway to see a young girl stood in a blue strappy top and pajama shorts watching them. She frowned tugging at the hem of her top and watched them.  
"Hello Yuffie." Tifa smiled warmly. "Did you want a drink or something?"  
"Are you two fighting over me?" She frowned. The two glanced at each other before looking back to the young girl, their expressions now matching hers. Tifa sighed and sat down on a spare bar stool in the kitchen by the doorway.  
"We're just a little low on money right now, sweetie. We'll be back on our feet in no time. Promise." She smiled reassuringly. Yuffie nodded and walked out to the bar and sat down on a stool.  
The bar was spotlessly clean apart from one edge where Cait Sith had fallen asleep for the night. Yuffie smiled and reached over, stroking his head gently whilst he slept.

Just as Tifa walked to the door to lock it, in walked Vincent with a sweet smile on his face.  
"Planning to lock me out?" He grinned. He looked back outside at a car parked by the side of the road. "Thanks Desirae, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled waving before entering and closing the door behind him. Tifa grinned watching him and shut the door, after calling in Red XIII and letting him run off in front of the fireplace. With the lock locked, the key hung up and everyone sat comfortably around the fire, the night lasted with a happy atmosphere.  
"Desirae, hm?" Tifa grinned, looking toward Vincent as she rested her back against the arm of the sofa, sitting herself sideways on Clouds lap letting him freely wrap his arms around her waist. Vincent smiled and nodded.  
"New girlfriend, Vinnie?" Yuffie asked, grinning excitedly to hear what he was going to say. She sat in the middle of the rug in front of the fire place with Red, warming herself by the fire. He smiled slightly and shook his head, somewhat reassuringly to keep his options open.  
"She's a good friend of mine, from Wales. Lovely woman really."  
"Well, I think she's pretty and you should invite her round for dinner." Yuffie smiled, stroking Red's head watching him drift off to sleep. Vincent did not respond; only watched her in admiration as she took care of her friendly companion.  
"You two meeting up again tomorrow?" Cloud asked, following Vincent's gaze to Yuffie.  
"Most likely… How did the battle of the bands finish off?"  
"Not too quickly. A lot of the kids wanted to stay all night, had to pretty much lift most of them from their seats and out the door." He smirked slightly at the thought.  
Vincent smiled, still watching Yuffie. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and led down next to Red, watching him and ruffling his hair.  
"Do you think dogs dream about what happened in the day?" She asked quietly.  
"Probably, a lot of them do have dreams sweetie." Tifa smiled before getting to her feet pulling Cloud up with her.  
"We're off to bed, see you in the morning you two."  
"Night!" Yuffie grinned watching them walk away before leaning her head back down onto the rug. Her eyes followed up to Vincent's who sat completely still, watching her. He smiled slightly.  
"Are you angry with me?" She asked, staring back at his crimson eyes. He frowned slightly and shook his head.  
"Of course not. Why would I be?"  
"For shouting at you, in the hospital. Reno said you didn't like me and didn't want to see me…" She said looking down, her words quietly trailing off. Vincent sighed and smiled comfortingly, sitting down on the floor beside her in front of the fire.  
"I'm not angry; you had every right to shout at me, Yuffie. I was just a bit… upset."  
"Because I can't remember?"  
"Yes, that's why."  
"I'm sorry I can't, I'll try to remember soon though for you." She smiled at him, the same old Yuffie smile Vincent had grown to love over the years.  
"Thank you." He responded, gazing into the flames of the warm fire. The two carried on with their conversation, Vincent telling Yuffie about old memories they had shared, how stubborn and funny she was and what he liked about the new Yuffie. Something in the back of mind was keeping Chaos quiet though. Perhaps he was just waiting for the precise moment to force Vincent to blurt out his feelings for Yuffie or waiting for when he could crush Vincent's emotions with a painful memory.

After an hour or so of conversation, Yuffie had fallen asleep on the rug leaving Vincent to watch for himself as she lay sound asleep dreaming. He picked her up gently in his arms and carried her upstairs to her room and laid her gently and quietly onto her bed, pulling the quilt over her thin body.  
With a smile, he kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight before leaving the room quietly and closing the door.  
The perfect ending to his night, with a wonder what the next morning with Yuffie would bring.


	13. Obsession

_-Sigh-_, yes, it's another surprise. I need to plan this out.. It's kind of an explanation to Vincent's happiness I suppose, but I'm going to see what you all think first. HOPEFULLY, it's alright.. This is just a short chapter, I'll be writing the next one when I get up since it's 06:50 here and I've not slept just yet (so much coursework to be dealt with..), anyway, hopefully this chapter is okay but as I've explained, it's short and an explanation packed with drama.. enjoy I guess.

* * *

The next evening began with a heart-break, Vincent finally coming to his senses about Yuffie. There was too much emotion, love and passion there for her. He in all honesty couldn't take it any longer and decided it to be the last night he would be lying to himself and everyone else.  
Standing over the oak chest of draws in a black t-shirt, dark jeans and smart shoes, Vincent drew out his last line of cocaine and leant forward some more. He stared anxiously at the powder and forced himself to wait, his body begging him to give him this 'boost' he wanted so badly.  
After all the months of waiting for Yuffie to come out of her coma and finding out that she wasn't able to remember him, Vincent found this the only way to keep himself going. However, he had begun to slip up with his one night stands with women off of the street who were too drunk to remember their own name, getting back in by four in the morning and not knowing where he had been himself. Finally, he decided that once more would be enough.  
He pressed his hands down on the chest of drawers and leant his face close to the substance, pressing his index finger down onto his left nostril and leaning closer and closer.  
"Vincent, can you open th-" Tifa gasped as she walked in; dropping the jar of pickled onions she had in her hands. She frowned at him and shook her head as he stood up and stepped in front of her at an attempt to hide the drug.  
"You idiot!" She screamed, slapping him hard across the face, twice. "Vincent Valentine… Of all the stupid things you do, you result to this?!" She frowned walking into the room and quickly shutting the door behind her. He watched her in anxiety and stepped back, shocked by her anger.  
She quickly brushed the cocaine off of the surface of the dresser, not caring nor thinking how much it had cost him and what trouble he went through to get it nor to what could happen if he turned on her for ridding him of it.  
He felt the rage slip in through his blood, yet quickly rush back out as he fell to his knees in shame. Vincent Valentine had finally snapped.  
"I couldn't… I didn't…" he stayed in the same kneeling position, staring down at the floor which was now covered with powder. Tifa watched him as he tried to find the words to explain himself but of course, what excuse would there be to such a situation? 'I needed to waste my money' or 'I needed a new hobby'? He got to his feet and sighed quietly, his eyes meeting hers. He shook his head with a frown and sat down on the edge of the bed, once again staring at the ruined carpet.  
"This is all about Yuffie, isn't it?" She asked taking a seat next to him. Vincent nodded innocently and glanced at her with a simple answer  
"Yes."  
"Vincent, she's beginning to remember, she's making a lot of progress with these therapy sessions and thing's. She's remembering memories with you, the most. And then you go to do something like this? How long have you done this for?"  
"Two months or so."  
"You're going to rehab, Vincent." Tifa said, standing up and walking over to the phonebook placed neatly on the dresser. Just as she slipped her fingers beneath the pages, Vincent stood up and pulled her away from it with such force; she almost fell back against the wall beside them. She frowned, staring at him and steadied herself quickly. His eyes flickered to her, seeing her chest rise and fall quickly as he sat back down again.  
"I'm sorry… I can't leave Yuffie, not now." He said softly, glancing to her. Tifa took in a deep breath and sat down beside him. She was tense, hesitant and wary of his actions.  
"Who else knows about this?"  
"You."  
"And Chaos, obviously… You talk to him still, don't you?"  
"How did you know?" He frowned, staring at her as if she could read his mind.  
"You talk in your sleep, a lot like Yuffie. You have done for a few months, I'm supposing since all this was brought up."  
"I suppose you would be correct in that." Vincent stood up and looked in the mirror with a scowl on his face at his appearance. He tidied up his shirt and walked to the door, taking his wallet from the side and a jacket from the coat hanger on the door handle.  
"You won't be back too late, will you Vincent?" She asked softly, watching him. He looked back and shook his head. Tifa held out a hand for his wallet and without hesitation, he gave it her. She flicked through everything in there – receipts, phone numbers, credit cards etc. until she found the dealers number and a lot of money stashed for the payment of his obsession. She took out three quarters of the money and put the rest back in, handing it him back so that he would not have enough to pay for the drugs. He frowned slightly and nodded, walking back out and downstairs.

As Vincent walked toward the exit, he passed a lot of happy customers and Yuffie running round the room with Denzel and Marlene, playing tag together. He averted his eyes away from her, resisting the urge to go and talk to her then simply opened the door, walking out – but not realising he had dropped his wallet on the floor. He kept on walking and walked again to the lower regions of the town, back to the Welsh Hills in hope and search for a little sympathy money to pay his drug needs with.  
Yuffie ran across the room with Denzel and Marlene, all with grins on their faces until she stopped and hunched over, out of breath. As she glanced to the door she noticed a wallet, a familiar one and picked it up. She smiled slightly and ran out the door, remembering him walking out.  
"Vincent?!" She called out and she ran across the street to the path, glancing up and down. "Vinnie, you left your wallet behind!" She smiled still searching. Knowing he could not have gotten that far in such a short length of time, she ran in the direction he had been heading in and go to the end of the road with no sight of him. Yuffie had completely forgotten about him wearing jacket until that point and supposed he had put on his usual red hooded jacket and saw a tall male figure with the same dress sense as him – somehow knowing in her mind it was Vincent. She ran to him, calling his name until he unusually turned a corner into an alley way. She wondered and frowned, slowing her pace to follow him.  
"Vincent, what are you doing over here?" She smiled and held the wallet in both her hands, close to her chest. The male turned with a slight grin, his breath smelling strongly of alcohol. Yuffie frowned and stepped back.  
"You're not Vincent." She said quietly, he stepped forward trying his best to get close to her and stumbled slightly, trying to grab her for support.  
"I can be anyone you want me to be, baby." He slurred, grinning suspiciously as he stepped forward again. She frowned and ran away from him, back out into the street and ran further into the town but forgetting which way she had come from.  
"Vincent!" She called out as she ran, over and over again calling his name. The second she stopped, a sudden flow of realisation came to her. Yuffie had remembered absolutely everything but was just to realise, she was alone.


	14. Do You Love Me?

Ah, the final chapter! Thankyou, everyone for all the help and motivation I've received especially to people mentioned in previous chapters and to **XlittlexninjaX24 **with her inspiring stories and helpful motivation throughout all of this. So, this is the final chapter I'm afraid but please read right to the end with the notes to see for updates, enjoy!  
Thankyou; reviewers, readers, favouriters, fellow writers, friends, etc - you've been an amazing help with this story.

* * *

Tifa sighed quietly and happily as she finished making the five cups of coffee for everyone at the bar. One for herself, one for Barrett, Reno, Cid and… Cloud. She frowned and shook her head, tipping away the fifth cup of coffee realising that Cloud had yesterday gone away on business so there would be no need to make him anything.  
Her morning felt stressful and she felt lost as she walked around the kitchen trying to do things right without messing up. With a final breath she took the coffees through to everyone and sat down on a stool behind the bar.

"I heard Vincent and Yuffie had a good time together last night, eh?" Cid smirked taking a sip of coffee from the pale blue cup. Tifa smiled and nodded.  
"They haven't woken up yet, they came in quite late last night. At least, that's what I heard from the door…"  
"Doors can talk?" Reno said sarcastically. Tifa rolled her eyes and grinned at him, glancing around the bar.  
Vincent came downstairs and sat at the bar with the others, no expression to his face whatsoever. He was back to his normal self.  
"Good night last night, Vin?" Reno asked glancing down the bar to him. Everyone's gaze matched Vincent's as he sat there warily watching them in wonder if Tifa had told them about his addiction he was struggling with.  
"I suppose so, why?"  
"Well you and Yuffie got in pretty late."  
"… Me _and_ Yuffie?" He questioned himself and looked ahead. Had he really been that drunk to not remember having Yuffie walk him home or was this all a misunderstanding? Tifa made another cup of coffee, strong just as Vincent normally would have it and placed it in front of him. She smiled and nodded at his question.  
"Yes, you and Yuffie. She came after you last night when you dropped your wallet, remember?" Vincent frowned at them and shook his head, worry etched across his face. Everyone immediately glanced at Tifa, the colour drained from their faces. Without a second thought, Tifa jumped over the bar and ran up the stairs to Yuffie's bedroom to find nothing but an untouched empty bed.  
"You've really done it this time, mate." Cid said lighting up a cigarette. Vincent frowned and got to his feet, standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting and watching.  
"She there?" He asked shakily. Tifa walked to the landing and met his gaze. With a simple shake of the head, Vincent walked to the door and swung it open then began to run. He felt a tense presence watch him from the doorway which was obviously Tifa, but kept on running. His main intention was to run. Run as far as he could, find her, hold her, comfort her and let her cry to him.

He searched frantically looking everywhere – every ally way, every shop, every bar and there was nothing. No sign of his princess, no trace to prove to him she had been there.  
He frowned and looked around mindlessly, searching in circles, his mind spinning and twirling in all directions. He felt a sudden rage inside of himself and felt Chaos begin to take control of his vision as his eyes darted across all directions in the street. He screamed loudly and fell to the floor, not allowing Chaos to win this battle. With a blur of his eyes, he finally looked up to see a petite figure walking weakly past him, hugging an object which was familiar to him. It was Yuffie, still holding his wallet close to her as if she wouldn't dare allow anyone else to touch it.  
Vincent quickly scrambled to his feet and ran over to her, resting his human hand on her shoulder and pulling her toward him, gently. She quickly jumped a little in the air and spun round, stepping away from him and whipping his hand away from her. Yuffie frowned at him, her gaze burning into him and not leaving his face any time soon. She shook her head and threw the wallet into his hands, taking another step back.  
"You left me on my own. After you stayed at the hospital, you actually listened to me? You took my word when I told you to leave me?" She spat, her words burning through his heart like acid.  
"It was in my best interest to obey your orders, Yuffie. You are royalty after all."  
"Your best interest?" She scoffed and scowled at him. "What an excuse. You've never used that one on me before… What's your problem then?"  
"My problem..?"  
"I know you've been doing crack since I started remembering you. What was it for, eh? To work up the courage to tell me you loved me?" She stared at him. Vincent frown deepened into his skin as he looked down at the wallet, staring at where her fingers had pressed so harshly against the leather, it left finger marks.  
"No, not to tell you that. I just wanted to try it, is that such a problem for you?" He snapped, once again lying.  
**  
Ooh, this is getting juicy. Can't I play with it for a little while? Give it a taste of its own medicine.  
_No, no you can't. Just shut up and stay out of it.  
_****Eh… You never let me have any fun. Just you wait; I'll be at her neck before you know it.**

Vincent glanced up into Yuffie's eyes, now filled with tears. She stared at him and didn't dare let them fall down her skin to show her weakness against him.  
"Do you love me?" She asked, her voice cracking at the words. Vincent took in a deep breath and stared at her with hopeless eyes, considering lying again just to see her reaction. Just to hurt her and let her hurt him back, hit him to let him feel something – to feel the ache in his chest of her fist beating against him.  
"VINCENT!" She screamed, stepping forward clenching her fists. "Do you love me, yes or no?!" She stared, her eyes still welling up quickly. Before she could say another word, he responded harshly and coldly to her.  
"No." Broken. Her heart, shattered immediately and it was visible. The hurt etched in her eyes, the tears spilling over her cheeks and nothing to catch her as she fell to her knees in agony from what she had just heard. She breathed heavily and placed her head in her hands and began to scream loudly – the reaction Vincent never thought he would see in a million years.  
He knelt in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek, feeling the warm tears spilling faster across her skin.  
"Yuffie… I thought that you wa-" Yuffie cut him off short and slapped him hard across his face, pushing him backwards so he fell into a sitting position. She stared at him, the tears still flowing.  
"I hate you, you bastard!" She screamed as she stood up and ran off in any direction, any at all. Vincent stood and ran after her whilst calling her name numerous times wanting her to stop, begging and pleading her to slow herself down so he could catch her.  
In his mind, he was torn into pieces and thrown against two walls. The wall which held him to confess his love to Yuffie and the wall to stop him from telling her, to let her move on in life. He could simply understand that she was just a teenager – an eighteen year old little girl. He'd watched her grow up from a tiny baby taking her first steps, scraping her knees and needing him to wipe away the tears, having her first crush and her heart broken by a boy he almost murdered because of how he hurt her. If the memories between them didn't prove his love for her, he had no idea what else would be able to do besides murder himself at her feet by scraping her name in his chest with a knife, deep and visible.  
The two kept running until they came to a clearing, a cliff which Yuffie stood at the edge of it, still sobbing to herself. Vincent stopped a few meters away and watched her with wide eyes.  
"You told me when I was in a coma that you loved me and you knew I'd fucking hear you, clearly." She began, her voice still shaking and cracking throughout her cursing words. "Why did you say it Vincent? Was it all a joke?" She questioned, staring off the edge of the cliff without taking a glance at him. Somehow, she knew he was there though his silence was kept, his presence was known.  
Vincent stared at her and took a step forward, feeling the flowers crumple beneath his shoes. The wind whistled softly through the trees, ruffling the leaves and shaking the branches. Clouds formed over head, not indicating rain but asking them if the sun would stay out for so long.  
"I would never joke about something like that." He confessed, confused by his own words and actions.  
"But you did. You told me you didn't love me… So which is the truth, Vincent?" She asked still staring ahead. He held the silence between them, maintaining a calm expression yet the hurt still showed in his face. Yuffie became impatient and clenched her fists tightly, waiting for his answer. No matter how many words there we in the dictionary, she only wanted to hear three of them. The three most important words, the ones that meant everything to a girl and how she could spend the rest of her life, her love life, from the one who held her heart in place and kept her going through the day.  
"Was it a joke?!" She screamed, the tears stopping and her cheeks becoming red and warm with frustration.  
"No." Vincent shook his head and took another step forward. "Please, Yuffie. Move away from the edge and let me talk to you, just us. Face to face. No backs turned and no lies told this time."  
"DO NOT take another step toward me, Valentine." She snapped, stepping forward, closer to the edge of the crumbling cliff. Yuffie stood dangerously close and hesitantly at the edge, ready to just jump and end it all. She wanted Vincent to miss her again, to tell her he loved her again and prove to her he could be the caring man he used to be before the drugs and lies. This man, this creature he had become with the cocaine and incapability to hold the truth to her, this was not Vincent Valentine. It was a fake, a fraud, a mask and someone no-one knew.  
Vincent stopped in his tracks and watched as she stood expectantly for his next few answers.  
"Why did you lie to me?"  
"I don't know, why… I've been asking myself the same question ever since, Yuffie."  
"If I step forward, if I jump and end it all, what would you do?"  
"Follow after you." He said simply and honestly, with no hesitation in his voice and the perfect answer she wanted to hear. A sigh of relief fell from her breath as she closed her eyes briefly.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do, Vinnie." She said softly, turning to face him. "I can't live, not without you around me." She took a step back now standing even more close to the edge, far too close for her to keep balance any longer yet she maintained her simple and perfect posture. "Do you love me?" she asked, Vincent knowing what the wrong answer will cause. He nodded, watching. The colour immediately drained from his face, the second she took another step back.  
"Yes, I love you, Yuffie. More than anything." Yuffie looked down at her feet and frowned even more with a shake of her head.  
"Not good enough." She said taking yet another step back allowing herself to lie against the wind and fall freely off the edge.  
Vincent screamed her name, countless times as he ran forward and reached down to the edge. Just in the nick of time, he had managed to grab her tiny fragile hand with his golden gauntlet. It slid heavily against her wrist, slowly slicing the skin – not purposely but still affectively. Yuffie winced loudly as he pulled her back up and sat her down beside him, watching with apologetic eyes.  
The second she got up onto the ground again, she burst into a flood of tears and collapsed into a fetal position on the bed of flowers they sat in. Vincent stared at the blood on his gauntlet then glanced back to Yuffie and frowned at her bloodied scarred arm.  
As he tore off the clean edges of his cape, Yuffie screamed loudly into her hands still crying. He gently lifted her wrist and bandaged it, being ever so careful not to harm her precious skin. The second Vincent had finished bandaging her wound; he gently lifted her into his arms and sat her down on his lap, slowly cradling her against his chest and humming a soft lullaby to try and calm her down. The lullaby he sang was the same Yuffie used to have sung to her by her mother as a young child and Vincent hoped it would bring back fond memories of him and her, calming her to a soft sob and letting her fall asleep against him or at least realise his feelings for her.

After almost half an hour of soft voices and gently rocking, Yuffie leant her head against Vincent's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, now calm. He smiled slightly but not a lot and rested his head against hers.  
"You need to tell me, Yuffie… Why did you choose to step back still?" He asked quietly, burying his face into her hair.  
"Because I knew if you caught me, you would mean what you said when you loved me."  
"And if I hadn't gotten there in time?"  
"Then…" She frowned slightly at the thought and sighed. "I don't know. I wouldn't be as fortunate as now."  
Yuffie slowly closed her eyes and let herself sit quiet against her lover, running her fingertips softly across his arm and letting him hold her for a little bit longer.  
The two stayed in place for a long while, watching the sunset and not caring how long they were there for or who would be looking for them. With the sunset in the distance and the stars beginning to appear one by one, the two wished upon the first and brightest star the same wish.  
'I wish that we will be together forever with an undying love and nothing to break us apart.'  
Although their wishes were silent and in their minds, the two knew exactly what each other had wished for and how much it meant to them. With their final breath of silence, their eyes locked onto each other as Vincent smiled at her. He brushed his lips softly across her cheek until his lips met hers, for the first time. The heat in their cheeks rose as a pink blush became visible on their skin and their fingers searched for each other in the light glow of the setting sun.  
Vincent wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping his lips pressed gently against hers as he led himself back, keeping her leant softly against his body. All through the night, the same words rang through his ears as she spoke them repeatedly between breaths, between the breaks of their kisses and tight embraces.  
"I love you, Vincent Valentine."

* * *

Ah, the end to my first story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Look out because I've already started writing the follow on to this story, it's partially a Yuffentine but you'll have to wait and see what the next story is about.  
Thankyou to the readers and reviewers who have kept me going through out - you've been my inspiration and motivation!

Song inspirations to this chapter;  
Jacks Mannequin - Dark Blue  
Taylor Swift - White Horse  
Pink - Who Knew?  
Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending / Tomorrow

Thankyou!


End file.
